Almost Parental
by pseudonymical
Summary: Ron walks in on Will and Grell.


AN: Kind of short. And I think it was too flat, no real plot. But I think it's kind of funny anyway, so... Read and review. Thank you.

* * *

><p>"Will~" Grell sighed as William kissed up the side of his neck. "Ooh, do that again..." He leaned back against the wall of William's office, removing his tie and moving on to his partner's. He had just got the taller man's shirt open when they heard the door. William started and jumped away from him as they both looked towards the sound.<p>

Ron stood, framed in the doorway, a stack of papers that he had been holding in disarray where he had dropped them on the floor. He wore a look of utmost shock and embarrassment, his mouth hanging open, his eyes wide.

"Knox-"

"Ronald?"

Grell and William spoke at the same time to the blonde Reaper, who seemed frozen in alarm.

"I have, um, my papers..." He spoke mechanically. His eyes still wide, he turned on his heel and left-at very high speed.

"He didn't even close the door." Grell complained. "Consideration, please? Didn't his mother ever teach him that?" He reached for William again, but the supervisor pushed him away.

"We shouldn't-breaking rules-inappropriate-" William stammered. Was he... flustered? Grell grinned.

"'We shouldn't', 'inappropriate', and 'breaking rules' didn't stop us before, Will."

_No, they hadn't,_ William thought, _but this is different._

"Ugh, should I go soothe his mental trauma?" Grell sounded bored, and more than a little irritated. "The idiot didn't even knock."

William looked at him pleadingly.

"Fine! God! 'Oh, Grell, give Ron the talk! I can't do it on my own because I'm too fucking silent and manly and I don't know what to do! Please, Grell, help me!'" Grell's voice dropped a few octaves to imitate William. "I am _so _under-appreciated around here." He stalked out of the room, muttering to himself.

The redhead rounded the corner to their unit's office. He poked his head in. Eric sat alone at his desk in the back, Alan and Ron's desks were empty.

"Did Ronald come in here, Eric?" Grell asked. He knew he sounded irritated, but he couldn't help it. No one wanted to be interrupted in the middle of stripping down their handsome boss, he _was_ irritated.

"Mm, he walk in on you?" Eric looked up at him, amused.

"How did you-"

"Zip up your pants, Grell. Yeah, he grabbed Alan and went that way." Eric pointed. Grell left, not thanking the smirking man. He did zip his fly as soon as he was out of Eric's range, though.

His footsteps seemed loud in the quiet hallway, hair and clothing a riot of color amongst white walls and grey carpeting. He peered into rooms as he passed, looking for the two smaller Reapers. Why the hell were they so hard to find? His irritation intensified. No, this couldn't be a two-minute trip, it just had to take for_ever_. When was he going to get back to his Will?

"Dumb blonde." He muttered, poking his head into a closet. "How the hell did he get this far in so short a-" There they were! He withdrew from the closet. That office down the hall! It was unoccupied, had been for weeks, but the door was closed and the light was on! He strode towards the door, opening it as soon as he arrived. Sure enough, Ron was sitting woodenly in a desk chair, Alan standing next to him.

"Would you like me to get you anything, Ron? Are you all right?" The brunette was frowning worriedly. He looked up as Grell walked in. "Oh, Grell. Do you know what's wrong with Ron? He won't tell me, he just kind of dragged me out, saying something about you."

"I do know. He, er... walked in on Will and I."

"Ooh." Alan winced. "That's... that _is_... wow. Um." He stammered, turning a brilliant red to rival Grell's hair. "I'm going to, uh, leave now, that is, this isn't my business, and... I have to help Eric with... paperwork! Yes, that." He backed out of the room. Ron was staring determinedly at his hands in his lap. Grell closed the door with a snap. The younger man jerked as though expecting gunfire.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Ronald-Will took my chainsaw." Grell said. "Stop acting like I'm about to smack you."

"I'm sorry, Miss Grell!" Ron squeaked. "It was just, um, I didn't expect, I didn't know you two were, and then you were there, and..."

"And you never wanted to see that much of Will?" Grell cut in. "You don't know what you're missing. All right, Ronald, what do you want?" He sat down on the conference table between them. "I believe Will would rather you didn't tell anybody what you saw."

"But you just told Mr. Alan-"

"Shush, Ronald, I'm not done."

"I don't _want_ anything, Miss Grell..." Ron stammered. _He was never this polite before_, thought Grell. "It was just weird. Kind of like, walking in on your parents?" This phrase caught the redhead's attention. Had he been a dog, his ears would have perked up.

"Your parents? I'm not nearly old enough to be a mother!"

"Actually, I think you're the dad." Eric's voice came from the door. He'd managed to open it quietly enough that they hadn't noticed, sticking his head through the gap. "Will's always been the office mommy."

"Get out!" Incensed, Grell threw an ashtray sitting on the table at Eric. Eric pulled back just in time, the glass shattering against the door where his head had been. Out of the window in the door, they could see him walk away, laughing. "Bastard." Ron giggled behind him.

"I'm sorry that I didn't knock, Miss Grell."

"That's quite all right, Ron. Unless you've put William off of office trysts. Then I _will_ have to kill you. I'l steal Eric's scythe, that'll hurt the most."

"Um, yes, Miss Grell."

"Good boy." Grell grinned widely and lightly smacked the other man's behind as Ron headed for the door, eliciting a squeak from him. "Au revoir, Ronald dear!" He watched Ron disappear out the door. He really did have a cute ass. Will's was cuter, but then, Grell was biased. He hopped off the table and swept out of the room. Not back to Will's office, though, first, he was going to touch up his makeup.


End file.
